Talk:Karemma starship
What is an appropriate name for this vessel? It looks like a freighter really. Tough Little Ship 21:45, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Karemman Freighter or Karemman Trade Vessel would suffice, but I see no need to change the title.Gul Reid 21:54, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'll wait until Gvsualan gets here. He's the authority on starship designations. Tough Little Ship 21:56, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :True.Gul Reid 22:01, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Have we seen other Karemman vessels? Is there a problem with leaving it here? Even then, if it needs to be changed you should use what it was referred to in the episode as (I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say it was called a "Karemman Freighter"). Also, I don't believe Gvsualan's the "Authority", he's just knows more about Memory Alpha's naming conventions. -AJHalliwell 22:04, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Actually it was only mentioned as " the Karemman vessel " or " The karemma ".Gul Reid 22:07, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hanok was a Karemma minister, so I suppose it would be unlikely he would travel in a freighter. Tough Little Ship 22:10, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :The rule of thumb I have been using for the articles I've created is a) go with what it was called in the episode or b) go with what it was referred to in the script (in the writers comments), or to a lesser degree c) go with what it is comparable to -- without making any speculation. For example you can't lose with name starship. In this case the episode described it as the "Karemma ship". Personally, I think, "starship" is the most accurate descriptor in this case, just like Tamarian deep space cruiser or Klaestron starship -- to differentiate it with any other kind of "ship". Anyway, I vote Karemma starship. --Gvsualan 22:11, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Then it's agreedGul Reid 22:12, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Thanks Gvsualan. I'd have done that myself but I didn't have a clue how...I'm logging out now, anyway, to whom it may concern.Gul Reid 22:17, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) I know there is more to add about the ship in the events that occurred in that episode, I just haven't the time right now to look it up. By the way, does anyone have a screencap? DS9 season 4/5 are not in my DVD catalog. --Gvsualan 22:21, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Nevermind seems someone slapped an inuse on it before/as I was making its edits. --Gvsualan 22:22, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Sorry. I was also going to ask if it was a reuse of an existing model. It was used as a Bajoran ship in Season Seven wasn't it? Theres a picture of the Micro Machine model here-- Tough Little Ship 22:42, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) CGI or physical model? Since the starship type was reused in what looks like a fleet of CGI ships in and apparantly in Ronald D. Moore's Battlestar Galactica, was it a CGI model in ? -- Tough Little Ship 11:30, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :No, it was a physical model in "Starship Down". That model was recently sold at the Christie's auction. I think the first time we saw it as a CG model was in Voyager's episode . It's strange that they went to the trouble of making a CG model of a ship that belonged on the other side of the Galaxy, but they did the same with one of those Bajoran freighters as well. When has it been seen in BSG? --Pearse 14:29, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::It's both actually. In the scenes that take place in the atmosphere of the gas giant and the scenes that show the Karemma ship enter the atmosphere, the Karemma ship, the Defiant and the Jem'Hadar ship were CG models. That explains why they had a CG model of the Karemma ship at hand to use in "Drive" and "Shadows and Symbols". --Jörg 15:48, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::That's very interesting. I suppose this was season 4, so they were just starting to get into CGI. Would be worth adding that info to the article.--Pearse 15:56, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::Here's an interesting link that sheds some more light on the CG models in Season 4. It doesn't mention the CG Karemma ship, that is something I researched for an article at Ex-astris-scientia that Bernd has yet to upload. It's another of those "Re-uses of the XXX starship" articles. Anyway, here's the link. --Jörg 16:02, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::I love those articles. It's satisfying to know I'm not the only one who saw the alien of the week's ship and said to myself "oh, I recognise that!". Great little article on that site, too. I had no idea they were using that much CGI in season 4. I don't know why, but I'd always assumed it began in season 5. It's a shame almost all the pages linked to no longer exist, I wonder what else might've been revealed on them.--Pearse 16:45, 8 December 2006 (UTC)